Little Things
by eiahmon
Summary: A series of drabbles, one shots, randomness, and abandoned ideas, all from Castlevania, Lords of Shadow and the original series. Don't take any of this too seriously.
1. Soma in Minecraft

**1\. My original Minecraft skin was Soma.**

Soma looked around at his surroundings. He was in a dense forest that stretched as far as he could see. The sun was high in the blue sky, and he could hear grass crunching as something nearby, probably that cow that he had just heard mooing, walked around.

How in the hell had he ended up here?

The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the cult's fortress, in one of the rooms with the Valkyrie statues, and he had woken up here. Wherever here was.

The land was strange – everything was squared off and blocky, even the trees and ground below him, hell even _he_ was strangely blockish. But as he discovered when that mooing cow came into sight, even the animals were weirdly shaped.

Was this the cult's doing?

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

And why did he suddenly feel the need to punch trees?


	2. Kyrie Eleison

**2\. What happens when I listen to Mr. Mister while writing.**

Juste stared up a the stars, scattered across the black sky and smiled faintly to himself. Heaven's light was brushed across the sky like it had been painted by the hand of God Himself, and he found the sight soothing. The disquiet that he had been feeling calmed and settled as he laid on his bedroll, and he tucked his hands under his head and crossed his legs in a relaxed pose.

"Kyrie eleison, down the road that I must travel." he sang quietly to himself as the night sounds played softly around him. "Kyrie eleison, through the darkness of the night. Kyrie eleison, where I'm going, will you follow? Kyrie eleison, on the highway in the night."

 **A/N: For those that don't know, the Kyrie Eleison is a prayer that is common to all forms of Christianity, including the Eastern Orthadox Church that Juste likely would have belonged to had he been a real person. The phrase itself is Greek/Latin and means "Lord, have mercy.".**


	3. Laura's Regret

**3\. When headcanon collides with canon.**

She was surprised to be here in all honesty. She expected to end up in the same place as the creature she had once called mother. Even though she had been young when she had been taken against her will, she had done many horrible things in the ensuing centuries, so Heaven was the last place she had expected to end up after dying in Gabriel's arms.

Though... as she watched the child she had created, she began to really wonder if this was a reward after all. Carmilla had told her that vampires traditionally stayed with their master or mistress until they were old enough to control their new strength and powers and had regained their human form, yet she had essentially used her newly turned child to commit suicide. Instead of being there with him, guiding him and teaching him, she was watching from another plane of existence as he roamed the crumbling halls of her old home, raving and writing on the walls in his own blood. He thrashed in the grip of horrible nightmares, cried out for comfort, begged for someone to help him, but there was no one there.

She should be there with him, not watching him from afar. Her child needed her, but she could not help him. So she could only watch.

Watch as the isolation drove him mad.

Watch as his memories tortured him, forcing him to bury his memories and the shredded remains of his humanity.

Watch as his grief turned to rage, and he turned on those that he had once called friends.

Watch as he killed his own son.

She could turn away at any time, she knew; she didn't have to watch.

Yet, she felt that she must. She had left him alone when he needed her the most, and turning away felt as though she was abandoning him all over again.

So Laura watched Gabriel, her escape, her hope, her salvation.

Her child.


	4. The Dragon and the Keyblade Wielder

**4\. An RP idea with Lita Snow that that was abandoned early on. (LoS Dracula (me) meets Aqua (Lita) from Kingdom Hearts)**

Dracul looked at the blue haired woman standing on the other side of the chancel. "Run home, little lady. Run home and don't look back."

Her eyes flashed "Excuse me, but I've been here before, and anyway, I don't take orders from the likes of you."

"Really?" He smirked, and let his power set his red eyes to glowing. "Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so," she repeated, before summoning her Keyblade with narrowed eyes. "Someone as dark as you is dangerous, and I don't think I can just leave with someone like you running around freely, even if this world isn't my official responsibility."

He smirked and said nothing. Instead he only summoned his Void Sword, and the ice blade appeared in his hand. "I could use a drink." he said evenly.

She cast Aero as a precaution to help deflect blows, as she could tell he's no run-of-the-mill enemy, and she had gotten used to this world throwing strange things at her. However, she couldn't back down from this, not when he was so obviously a threat to others. She readied herself and attacked strongly, casting Fira on her blade to make it burn.

The Void Sword easily blocked her attack, and he cocked his head and looked at he for a moment. She actually thought she was a match for him? She was very much like the Brotherhood, that order that had nearly run itself into extinction throwing itself against him. It was amusing, as well as a little saddening. He knew that she would not let him walk away, so he dismissed his Void Sword and summoned his Chaos Claws as she readied her next move.

Rather than strike him head on, she slid to the side at the last moment and slashed at his back before dodging out of range. She didn't know what those claws were but they did not look at all friendly. It was best to avoid them when she knew nothing of them.

He laughed quietly as he felt her strange weapon graze across his coat, and he turned to face her as she came at him again. He didn't attack, he simply vanished in a cloud of smoke and embers and reappeared several feet to the right.

'Ack, he can do that warping thing too? I've had enough of that from other enemies already,' she complained mentally. Deciding to go with something more difficult to avoid, she cast Thundaga, and lightning raged throughout the area. She kept moving, light on her feet, while her spell continued, knowing it's foolish to stay in one place with an enemy who can move so quickly through the shadows.

Dracul brushed off the effects of the lightning as it flickered across his skin; it had nothing on that one acolyte that had used electricity on him. It helped that he had regained all of his power since killing that acolyte, so it had even less of an effect. He watched her dodging around and smirked again; this should scare her off.

He gathered his power around him as he spread his arms, and streaks of his dark power rose up from the ground around him. He threw back his head, thew his arms back and yelled as his power roared through him, and he flew up into the sky as his body began to change shape. He felt his wings grow and unfurl as he hovered in his dragon form for a moment to give her a chance to see him. He then dove down, spewing fire from his mouth. He did not aim directly for her. Instead he aimed for the side and hoped she wouldn't be foolish enough to dodge into it, like others had before.

He slammed into the ground and reverted to his normal form as chaos fire rolled across the ground around him, and he let out one last roar before he let it go and summoned his Chaos Claws again.

She stared at him as she continued moving. 'Seriously? Another shapeshifter who becomes a dragon? And I thought Maleficent was annoying enough.' Although, she had to admit, he was a lot more intimidating than she could ever be. She gauged the trajectory of the flames and dodged away from them. She rolled when he hit the ground so the shockwave wouldn't knock her over, and turned to face him once again warily.

Ah a stubborn one. Reminded him of that Golden Paladin he had faced all those years ago. If she pulled out a cross and started praying, then all bets were off.

"I tire of this." he said as he dismissed his Chaos Claws. His lower right arm glowed a faint red with power as he threw it out to the side. A long rope of glowing reddish orange blood erupted from his hand and solidified into his Shadow Whip, and he spun to his right, which sent it lashing out at her. She, however, was a quick one, and she dodged the swing. He sent it out again, swinging it down overhand, and it cracked against the ground in front of her, knocking her into the air.

The shock wave from the shadow's impact on the ground startled Aqua and she wasn't able to dodge quite enough to avoid its effect. She recovered midair, facing him to see if he was already on the move to attack her again. If he was, she wouldn't be able to avoid the hit, but she could block it if she timed it right.

He watched as she managed to right herself. Interesting, he thought, he'd never seen a human capable of such a thing before.

He dissolved into his mist form and moved too fast to be followed by a human eye across the ground, reforming into his normal form behind her just as she landed on her feet. He sent the Shadow Whip out again, and it knocked her strange weapon from her hand. The whip then vanished as he dismissed it, and as she held out her hand, (Could she summon her weapon as well, he wondered for a brief moment.) he lunged forward and grabbed her with both arms from behind.

She stiffened, and he felt her own power, as light as his was dark, flare up around her. It had no effect on him other than making his skin crawl, and he let his own power loose from its restraints in response.

Aqua hissed as the darkness grew exponentially around them as she struggled to break free of the vampire's grip. The sheer strength of it chilled her, and even frightened her. This was worse than Xehanort had been; this Dracul had power beyond the most dangerous beings she'd ever come across. But that didn't matter at the moment, because she was entirely at his mercy. If she didn't get free, he'd have no trouble killing her. She focused on a Thunder spell, as that didn't need her to aim it with her arms or blade, and as her own magic wouldn't hurt her, caused it to strike right on top of her, knowing that it would damage the being behind her if he didn't release her to move out of the way.

Dracul felt the jolt of the woman's magic, felt it crackle across his skin, and he smiled.

"If Satan's own son could not kill me in such a way," he hissed in her ear as she struggled pointlessly in his grip, "what makes you think you have a chance?" He shrugged the electricity off as easily as one shrugs off discarded clothing, opened his mouth, and sank his fangs into her neck. The hot spray of blood hit the roof of his mouth, and he drank deeply, feeling her magic crackle and pop as he swallowed. It was so rare that he was given an opportunity to feed from magic users, so he drank slower than normal, wishing to savor it while it lasted.

Her struggles weakened as he drained her, and once she was still, and his ears could detect the slowing of her heartbeat, he let go and shoved her away. She stumbled a few short steps and fell to her hands and knees as he wiped the blood from his mouth and chin.

"I gave up everything," he said in a low tone as he watched her try to regain her footing, "my wife, my son, my home, my humanity, and my power, to destroy the Lords of Shadow and Satan, to save this pathetic world and the humans on it. I did not endure all of that suffering for a useless little girl like yourself to attack me. Do not attack me again; only the fact that my son would be disappointed in me has spared your life this night.

He hadn't killed her. Out of everything that happened, that was the thing that shocked her the most. She had felt her consciousness slipping as he drank her blood, and there had been absolutely nothing that she could have done. But instead of bleeding her dry, he released her after an effective show of power. She heard his words with half of her mind, enough to remember them but not enough to ponder them at the moment.

She remained on the ground for some time while she attempted to cease her body's shuddering. She had never been so terrified of anything in her life, and all she wanted to do was get away from there, just as soon as she managed to remaster control of her muscles. She barely noticed when his presence vanished behind her, but it did assist in making the terror in her mind slowly subside with that darkness gone.

Once she recovered enough to move reliably, she immediately exited the cathedral and summoned her glider and armor. She was in no state to defend herself if something were to come after her in the lanes between worlds, so she did her best to keep to the most widely used paths, even if that meant going out of her way. She made a beeline back to the Mysterious Tower that Yen Sid called his home. She couldn't deal with standing on ceremony right now, so she forewent any sort of policy or official procedure and simply went straight to the chamber she could sense Yen Sid was in.

After delivering her extremely harrowing report, Aqua finished off with, "I don't care what anyone else thinks, that man is too dangerous and far too powerful for anyone to go up against him. Even if all of us were to take him on at once, I have doubts over our odds of success. Leave that world be, sir. I beg you. To send anyone else back there would be suicide."

 **OOOOOO**

Dracul looked up at the night sky through the shattered Catherine window as a breeze lightly ruffled his hair and coat. Above him, the stars glittered, and he felt the woman that had been foolish enough to attack him vanish from the area. He didn't know how she had left, but since she was a magic user, he supposed that there were many ways.

Not that it mattered. The latest threat to his, and his son's, peace and safety was gone, so he could relax for a little while. And speaking of his son...

"Father?" came Alucard's quiet voice from behind him, and he turned to look at him as he approached.

"It is done, son." Dracul said quietly. "I chased her off."

Alucard nodded silently. "I noticed that you didn't kill her."

Dracul turned to look out the remains of the window over the city. It had been several months since Satan's defeat, and the scars of that horrific night were slowly fading. Sadly though, too many people had seen him and realized who he was, so there was always the threat of being attacked to deal with. They were relatively safe in the sealed off attic of the cathedral – who would think to look for the Prince of Darkness in a church? - but he wondered how long that would last.

"You know I try not to do that now. I take what I need and let them go." he said as Alucard came to stand beside him. "I noticed you do the same."

"Deaths will make them hysterical."

"They already are." Dracul turned to face his son. "They know that the Dragon walks among them again, and the attacks are becoming more frequent."

"What would you have us do?"

"Perhaps we should leave?" Dracul turned back to the window again. "The world is large; there are plenty of places for two vampires to hide in plain sight. Both of us are old enough to take sunlight, and if we don't kill when we feed..." He shrugged.

"What about the fact that we are clawed and fanged?"

Dracul shrugged again. "People will believe what they want – even if that means believing that there is nothing out there to harm them. It is a thought at any rate. We aren't going to be safe here forever."

Alucard nodded as the sun began to rise, and the two of them backed away from the window to avoid being seen by those on the streets below. "When do we leave?"

"Once the sun sets. I don't want to be seen." The sun broke over the horizon, and Dracul felt the warmth of its rays touch his face. "There's an entire world out there waiting for us. We saved it; now let's go see it."


End file.
